In the Life of a Teenage Girl: CLASSIFIED
by allamericnzero
Summary: A story of virginity, sex, drugs, popularity, grades, boyfriendsgirlfriends, and passing exams! The classified edition!


In the Life of a Teenage Girl

A story of betrayal, hate, virginity, sex, drugs, popularity, and passing O.W.L.S.!

By: Allamericnzero

Chapter One: My first

Lacy pushed her cart down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express. She was so nervous she was surprised she didn't drop her pet, Echo, owl's cage. She looked in all the compartments. She couldn't find a seat. They were either 7th years, full, making out, or looking for 1st years that were at the bottom of the food chain. She unfortunately, was a 1st year.

She finally reached the last compartment. She cautiously looked inside to see... one girl sitting by herself. She seemed harmless, so Lacy cleared her throat. The girl looked at her. "Excuse me, but may I sit here? Everywhere else is taken," she asked politely. The girl smiled and quickly nodded; she seemed happy she had someone to sit with. Lacy smiled too, and pulled her cart the whole way inside.

She slid the door shut, packed up her things, put the cart up, and returned to her compartment. Lacy looked at the girl for a moment. She had light brown hair that was in a bun, her bright blue eyes shown brightly, and she looked about Lacy's age.

Suddenly the girl looked at Lacy also, and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Grace. Grace Fairfax. It's my first year here at Hogwarts." Lacy smiled and shook it. "I'm Lacy Porter. I'm a first year too." Grace smiled.

"So, which house do you expect to be put in?" Grace asked her. "Not Slytherin. Hufflepuff not my first choice, but I wouldn't be too upset. I am probably the only first year girl who DOESN'T want to be in Gryffindor. I want to be in Ravenclaw SO bad!" Lacy babbled. Grace laughed, and smiled. "I don't want to be in Gryffindor either! I heard that the Potions master hates them, and always gives them bad grades. I want to be in Ravenclaw too!" she said. Lacy smiled. She could feel that she and Grace would get along fine.

"Are you muggleborn, or pureblood?" Grace asked. "No offense." Lacy smiled. She knew Grace didn't mean to offend her. "Muggleborn. You?" Grace's eyes lit up. "Same! I was afraid I would be the only one!"

Lacy smiled. But then it disappeared. "I heard that sometimes people call us...," she leaned in, and Grace did the same, "Mudbloods." Grace sorta-kinda smiled. "Don't worry. If they do, we will live. Besides, Hogwarts can't be all bad! I heard that Professor Dumbledore is SO nice! I want to meet him!" she said excitedly.

Suddenly, their compartment door slid open. They looked up and saw 2 other girls that looked their age come in. One was tall that had black hair with red streaks in it, that looked Hispanic, while the other one was a little shorter with platinum blonde hair.

They sat down next to Grace and Lacy, and smiled. "Hi," the tall one said that was sitting down next to me, "I'm Faith, first year. That's Kat, also first year." She pointed to the other girl, who waved. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Lacy."

"Grace."

The four girls discussed many things for the next few hours. They found out about each other's religion, ace, age, birthday, favorites, what house they want to be in, music, and everything they could squeeze into the time. They changed quickly, and were informed that they would leave their things on the train.

"I wonder how they sort us." Grace asked. Kat smiled. "It's supposed to be REALLY scary. Or at least that's what my sister said. A year ago she graduated." This only made their nervousness grow.

SREECH!

The train came to a stop, and they got up. As they tried to leave their compartment, they were pushed back inside by the stampede of students. Finally, they got off the train, and found a big giant of a man with a hairy beard was carrying a huge lantern, calling on the first years towards him.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way please! Al' firs' years come ter me please!" he boomed. They looked up, and found they had too lean their heads the whole way back to see his face. He smiled down at them. "Wel' ello'! Who might you three be?" he asked. He now had a soft gentle voice.

"Kat."

"Grace."

"Faith."

"Lacy."

He laughed. "I'm Hagrid me self. Keeper o' Keys an' ground's at 'ogwarts. Please ter meet ya, Lacy, Kat, Faith, an' Grace." He looked up and turned on his booming voice. "Is this all the firs' years'? Alrigh' then, bes' be off! Foller' me please, don't follow the rest of the students!"

He led them down to a lake, where boats were magically tied there, so they wouldn't float away. Hagrid told them 4 to a boat, so Kat, Lacy, Grace, and Faith all climbed in. Once everyone was in a boat, they started moving. Without any oars, sails, or anything! Lacy noticed that Hagrid had his own boat, that huge lantern still being held from his hand.

They turned a bend, and Hogwarts Castle came into view. Everyone gasped.

There were so many turrets and towers that you would lose count if you tried to count them all and it seemed like every window was lit up. It had a perfect reflection on the lake, and when they passed over it, the ripples stirred it, making it seem even more mysterious.

They got off of the boats once they reached land, and Hagrid walked them to a large set of oak doors. As soon as everyone quieted down, the doors opened, revealing a woman with a tight bun on top of her head. She had glasses, and was old showing wrinkles, and they could tell she meant business. But she greeted them with a warm smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, before you can go and take your seats in the Great Hall with all of your piers, you must be sorted into your houses. But first things first. I am Professor McGonagall, your transfiguration teacher. You have already met Hagrid," she said, and pointed out the gentle giant.

"Now, we have 4 houses you can be sorted into. They are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. When I call your name, you will sit on the stool that is there, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Once you are sorted, you must go and sit at that table. Banners will hang above each table showing where each house eats. Now, are there any questions before we begin the ceremony?" No one raised their hand.

She smiled again. "Right. Come with me. No pushing, shoving, or any 5 year old acts," she said, then turned around and opened another set of doors behind her. She lead them into what Lacy assumed was the Great Hall. But it was definitely not what she expected.

The ceiling was replaced with what looked like the night sky, and about a thousand or more candles hovered in the air. They were escorted down the middle of the hall, in between two tables. Lacy looked up and saw that they were walking in between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the huge rivals of the school.

They were brought to the front of the room in front of a long table which Lacy assumed was the teacher's table. She saw an elderly man sitting in the center of the table, in a grander chair than the others. Hagrid was sitting close to the end.

McGonagall cleared her throat, and Lacy turned her attention back to her. She noticed that on a three-legged stool an old, worn, patched hat sat. It was bent over in such a way that Lacy assumed it must be several hundreds of years old.

"Now, remember, when I call your name, you will come up here, sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and then you will be sorted. Once you are sorted, you must sit at your designated tables with the rest of your house. Now, let's begin."

Lacy was nervous, and was glad her name began with a P, which was rather far back in the alphabet. She now hoped they did it in alphabetical order!

"Abeni, Sam!" McGonagall cried out. A tall African-American boy slowly walked up to the stool. He turned around to face the whole school, and sat down. McGonagall sat the hat on his head, and the hat began to move. The boy's eyes widened in fright at first, but then he smiled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried out.

Lacy was amazed that the hat- the old tattered hat- had selected his house. The boy smiled broader, and stepped off the stool. Quickly, he ran to his applauding table.

The next name was surprising.

"Abran, Faith!" the teacher cried out. Lacy felt Faith stiffen beside her, and tensely brush past her, to the front. The hat did the same thing, and so did Faith. At first she looked frightened, and then suddenly she seemed happy.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried out. McGonagall took the hat off as Faith ran to her applauding table.

The next few names were called. Jane Benji, Gryffindor, Lewis Brown, Slytherin, Jason Cadence, Hufflepuff, and so on. Then there was-

"Ele, Kat!" Kat smiled as she walked quickly up to the hat. She practically grabbed the hat and shoved it on her head, and waited eagerly. The hat then cried out after a few minutes, "RAVENCLAW!"

Kat looked happy as she gave the hat back to McGonagall and ran over to sit next to Faith. They smiled, and mouthed to Grace and Lacy, "Good luck."

Grace whispered, "My name begins with an F! I'm going to be sorted soo-"

"Fairfax, Grace!"

"See!" she hissed at me, and slowly walked up. McGonagall placed the hat slowly on her head, and waited. It took a while, longer than even Kat's. McGonagall even began to tap her toe impatiently. Finally, after about 5 minutes, the hat yelled out slowly, "RAVENCLAW!" Faith and Kat smiled broadly, and sat her across from them. Lacy saw several older students shake her hand, welcoming her.

She was the only one left! She began to doubt her chances in Ravenclaw. Yes, she was smart, and worked hard at everything, and always did her work, but still! She was nervous, and her legs now became Jell-O. She had been known to pass out if she got too nervous. After about 10 more minutes, she heard,

"Porter, Lacy!"

With her legs wobbling, she slowly, to make sure she didn't trip; she sat down on the stool, and waited. McGonagall put the hat on her head, and Lacy then realized why everyone looked so frightened at first.

_'Hhhhmmm...'_ came a voice inside her head that wasn't her thought.

W-Who was that? She thought.

_'Why it's me, the sorting hat. How else do you think I sort? Anyway, I see... very smart, very talented....works hard....but brave, oh so brave... Gryffindor might work...But you hold grudges easily....maybe Slytherin....loyal too! My goodness, maybe Hufflepuff! You could be in all 4! My...normally I don't do this, but I will let you decide....'_

RVANECLAW! , my mind practically screamed.

_'No need to get pushy.... Ravenclaw it is...'_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly as I felt the hat come off my head, and I ran over it. Grace, Faith, and Kat all smiled broadly as I sat down next to Grace. I was also greeted with hellos and welcomes from older students.

Once everyone was sorted, the elderly man stood up and said, "Tuck in."

As soon as he said that, magically, food was heaped up onto big serving plates and bowls on the middle of the table.

"Wow," whispered Grace, and she looked at me. I shrugged. I then noticed the golden plates in front of me that was empty. I soon realized how hungry I was. I began pilling food onto it, and Kat, Faith, and Grace did the same.

We struck up a conversation, and talked a long time. I drank some pumpkin juice as 4 boys came down and sat on both sides of the table. 1 was on my and Kat's side, while the other two squeezed between me and Grace and Kat and Faith.

"Hello ladies," the one in between me and Faith said. "And who might you be? I am Kyle." He pointed to the boy in between Kat and Faith. "That's Bryan." He pointed towards the boy beside Kat. "That's Andy." And last, he pointed to the boy beside me. "And that's Jesse." The boys all waved. Faith smiled. "That's nice. Now, why are you here?" she asked. I held in a laugh.

"Well, can't we see who we are going to be in the same house with?" Jesse asked. I rolled my eyes. "What's your name?" he asked me. I was hesitant, but I said, "Lacy."

"Lacy....that's a pretty name," he said, making me blush. "Thank you," I mumbled. He smiled at me. I looked down at my plate, and picked at my food. Grace nudged me, and I kicked her. "OUCH!" she cried. I smirked.

"What are your names?" Kyle asked again.

"Kat."

"Lacy."

"Faith."

"Grace."

"Those are all really cool names," said Andy. He turned to Kat. "I really like yours though." She did the same thing I did.

Suddenly, the food disappeared, and the elderly man stood up.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust you enjoyed your meal. We must thank our cooks for that. Now, a few rules. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is a list outside his office of prohibited items. These include fizzing wizzbees, biting books, and extendable ears, which I find a very useful invention by Hogwarts' own, Fred and George Weasley. 3rd years and up, their joke shop is located in Hogsmeade, I hope you make a visit there when you are able. Anyway, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, hence the name." A few people chuckled. "You will receive your schedules from your prefects in the morning. If you do not retrieve your schedule by tomorrow, I am afraid you will be wondering around the halls trying to figure out which class to go in for the rest of the year. Now, I wish you all a goodnight sleep. Chop, chop!"

Everyone stood up at once, and wet out the door. "First years of Ravenclaw! I am Dae, one of your prefects. Again, come to me for your schedule tomorrow morning. But right now, I am to show you to your dorms. Right. Follow me," she said before turning around. She walked quickly, so everyone was almost jogging to keep up.

She made sure to tell them of specific paintings to look for when finding the common room. Suddenly, Dae came to a sudden stop, causing several people to run into one another. Lacy noticed she stopped in front of a painting that had a harp player. She stopped playing, and turned to them.

"How good to see you Dae! Are you going to be wondering around late at night with young Mr. James Wilkon again this year?" the old lady playing the harp said. Lacy could see Dae's cheek burn a red colour. "Banshee," she said clearly and loudly, ending the subject. The lady giggled, and swung open. Dae stepped inside, and they followed.

A fire place had a fire that was well lit in it roaring, with a couch, and a few chairs surrounding it. There were also chairs by the windows, in the corners, bookshelves, chessboards, and wooden tables. Dae turned to face them.

She beckoned towards a staircase on the left. "The girl's dorms are on the left, while the boys are on the right. I repeat, the boys and girls have separate rooms. Separate." A few boys groaned softly, and Lacy noticed Jesse was one of them.

"Alright. Don't stay up late, it will catch up to you in the morning, and falling asleep on your very first lesson ever here is not a good impression. Ask for your schedules in the morning at breakfast. One more thing, breakfast starts at 6:30 A.M. Goodnight," Dae said, and walked up the left staircase.

As soon as she disappeared, Jesse walked over to Lacy. "Strict rules here, hmm," he said. She nodded. "Yes. Well, goodnight." She walked up the stairs with Faith, Kat, and Grace beside her.

* * *

The next morning, Lacy awake to her alarm clock buzzing loudly in her ear. Groaning, she looked up, and turned it off. She groaned again, and pulled back her bed curtains. She saw that Grace, Faith, and Kat were doing the same. "Mornin'," Faith mumbled before stumbling over to the bathroom. Lacy rubbed her eyes, and stood up. Stretching, she yawned.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her robes that now had the Ravenclaw logo stitched into it. She pulled out from another drawer her skirt, shirt, and tie.

Once she had changed into her uniform, she brushed her hair and teeth. She put her hair up in a simple ponytail. She grabbed her book bag, and walked down stairs with Kat, Grace, and Faith.

As they walked into the common room, she saw Jesse and Kyle talking on the couch. They looked up and saw us leaving. They got up and followed us out the portrait hole.

I stopped to tie my shoe, and Jesse waited for me. After Kat, Grace, Faith, and Kyle were a little bit ahead, he walked with me. "So what's up?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation. "The ceiling," he said jokingly. I laughed. "Really!" He smiled, and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Nothing. Just wondering what classes we have and who we have them with. I would really like to learn charms," he said. I nodded. "Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, is supposed to be really nice and funny. Not too tall though," I said. He laughed. "Yeah."

I looked at the floor as the conversation ended. I thought about Jesse next to me, and a grin creeped up on my face. I got butterflies, my face got red, and my hands got really sweaty. I didn't understand. I had never felt this way before. Whenever I said his name in my head, I felt something inside me, and it made me shiver. It wasn't a bad feeling, but a pleasant feeling that made me smile. I would ask Grace if she knew anything about it.

Sorta-kinda cliffhanger! If you're a girl, you know what this is! Or atleast my friend knew what Lacy was feeling in a heartbeat Until next time!

Review. REVIEW. REVIEW!! Or I'll stalk you until you go crazy and start eating polar bears...FEAR ME! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!


End file.
